


Smells like Coffee.

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren used to be a stripper, Erwin is lonely, F/M, Hanji is shit at making coffee, Hinted EreMarco, Implied past EreJean, coffee shop AU, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a coffee shop owner and employs Hanji Zöe to help him, Eren and Erwin run the café. There's one slight issue... Hanji cannot make coffee. </p>
<p>Madness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Coffee.

Kuchel Koffee was a coffee shop in its prime; already succeeding Starbucks and Costa by a long stretch. 

The shop was owned by Levi Ackerman; a strong, cold hearted man with a face like he'd sucked on a lemon; sour. He was a short man, only five foot three inches and had an undercut the colour of a raven's feathers. 

Employed by him was Eren: a bright teal-eyed male with brown glossy hair and a dazzling smile. Even though he was in his mid-twenties, his tanned skin and young boy demeanour made him very popular amongst the female customer. With Levi, not so much. In fact, even though the raven haired male was only in his early thirties, he still called Eren 'kid' or 'brat' aware that it annoyed him. 

And let's not forget the Co-Manager Erwin; a tall, muscular man with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes; another popular among the ladies. His unusual style; a white shirt and green bolo tie, was a large hit amongst his frequent customers and added interest to him. 

There was a small issue with Levi's small café though. The popularity of the shop coupled with the now colder weather had drawn in more customers than ever and the three of them alone couldn't manage the café together with so many orders. That's when Eren suggested that they hire a new barista. 

The board went up, advertising the job in the café window and on various job websites. Thousands of applications flooded their emails and mailbox and after sifting through the applications, Levi had swiftly, and harshly, narrowed it down to three individuals; Marco Bodt, Jean Kirchstein and Hanji Zöe. They were all notified immediately and an interview day was set. 

One Week Later: The Interview Day:

Levi was sitting in his office behind his desk and was dressed in a crisp white shirt and black skinny jeans. Eren sat beside him in a sweatshirt and jeans; waiting for their first potential crew member. 

Fifteen minutes passed until the door opened, Erwin showing the first member through; Marco Bodt. 

Marco was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat and jeans, his face was freckled and skin a gentle bronze colour. He smiled warmly as he entered and moved towards the desk, introducing himself and offering his hand to each of them before he sat. He was definitely impressionable. 

The interview went smoothly and when it was over he bided them both goodbye before leaving. Levi glanced over to his co-worker to see him staring dreamily at the man as he left. 

"Oi, pervert." Levi hissed. "Stop drooling on my desk." Eren sat up immediately and averted his gaze, his cheeks going a soft red. 

Next was Jean Kirchstein. He waltzed through Levi's office door without a care in the world, taking a seat. The two-toned male smiled smugly; Levi hated him already and he felt Eren tense beside him. 

Jean's amber gaze shifted to Eren and he smirked. "Eren Jaeger... Never thought I'd see /you/ working in a good place like this." The other snickered. "Finally quit being a stripper?" He added with a smirk and Levi felt his blood boil. 

"Oi." Levi slowly rose and Jean shrunk back under Levi's intimidating glare. "No one speaks to my coworkers like that." He snarled. "I suggest you take your rude ass and get out of my establishment before I kick you out, horse face." The raven barked, watching smugly as Jean scrambled out of the office. 

"Tch, spoiled brat." He growled, moving to sit back in his chair, looking at Eren. Said male was looking down at the floor, bangs covering his face. Levi nudged him gently and when he received no response he pulled the male towards him, embracing him in a hug. "Don't let assholes like that bring you down. If you want to leave for the day, you can." He offered, moving back to look at the emerald-eyed male. 

Eren slowly nodded and rose from his chair. "Thank you, Levi." He whispered, leaving the room quickly. 

The last person to be expected was Hanji Zöe and unfortunately, since Erwin was managing the café, he'd have to interview her alone. 

The mad woman burst through the door moments later with a large grin on her lips, Erwin was standing breathless behind her; Levi assumed he'd run up here after her. He dismissed the other and told Hanji to come in and close the door. 

She did so and came to sit opposite him. "Hello! Hanji Zöe here!" She said gleefully, shaking his hand enthusiastically. 

The interview ensued and by the end of it Levi wasn't sure if he wanted her to start straight away or to kick her out of the door. She had excellent people skills and was very friendly but she was so talkative... She could be a distraction. 

Levi had to consult with Erwin and Eren on the matter. It was now between Marco and Hanji.


End file.
